


Ben Jackson

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, Doubt, First Doctor Era, POV Second Person, Poetry, Regeneration, Second Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Ben, the doubter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben Jackson

Who is that man?

Nobody _you_ know, surely!

He is a liar!

He is a fake!

Why is he here?

Why are you the only one who seems to think

That this man isn't the same man you were with

When you were in Cornwall

Or who had been by your side

Fighting the Cybermen

He's an imposter

You know the truth

You're going to prove it

One way or another

You're going to prove that he's not the Doctor!

But, then again,

Maybe he really _is_


End file.
